


Harry raised as he should have been

by Moncey1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncey1/pseuds/Moncey1
Summary: A 'what-if' harem story of Harry being raised by his Godmother, Emma Granger
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Penelope Clearwater/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Harry raised as he should have been

Harry cracked his eyes open as he woke up due to something softly shaking his shoulder.

“What is it?” he asked through blurry vision, reaching for his glasses and slipping them on his face.

Suddenly the previously dark bedroom burst with light as the heavy curtains hanging over the window were thrown open, briefly blinding Harry once again.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” came a duo of female voices.

“Oh, God” Harry groaned, his head slamming back into his pillow.

The singing carried on, the two women completely ignoring Harry’s annoyance, until they finished with loud bellows of “TO, YOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!”

“Is it over?” Harry asked weakly.

“Stop being grumpy” came the chipper reply of a girl with a long mane of bushy brown hair and large brown eyes, as she jumped onto the bed beside him. “It’s your birthday, you know what that means” she finished in a stage whisper, tapping Harry on the face with a yellowed envelope.

“My letter!” Harry near yelled, shooting up in bed and snatching the letter from the girl’s hand.

He tore at the envelope, allowing a slip of paper to fall from it, as the girl sat down beside him, her shoulder against his so she could read what it said.

  
  


_ Dear Mr Potter _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

_ Deputy Headmistress _

  
  


Harry finished reading the letter aloud and jumped up from the bed, bouncing up and down in pure excitement before pulling the bushy haired girl into a hug, who was practically shaking with energy due to Harry’s own excitement, a large smile on her face as she burst with giggles.

“I’m going to Hogwarts Hermione, I’m going to Hogwarts!” Harry happily yelled to the girl in his arms.

“Alright, enough jumping around you two” said a mirthful voice from the foot of the bed. “You carry on and you’ll fall right through the floor.”

“But mum, I’m going to Hogwarts!” Harry said, bounding over to the woman, with shoulder length brown hair and shining blue eyes, and pulling her into a hug.

The woman could no longer keep her mirth in, and burst into laughter, pulling Harry in tight and placing a kiss to the top of his messy black hair, Hermione skipping over to join them, throwing her arms around them both.

\-------------------------

“You both got your lists of what you’ll need?” Emma asked as she pushed open the battered wooden door that led into the Leaky Cauldron.

“Yes mum” replied the boy and girl who followed her inside.

Walking over to the bar, Emma got the attention of the cheerful looking man on the other side, large bushy sideburns met beneath his nose, with a nest of grey curls atop his head.

“Excuse me?” she asked with a small smile.

“Oh, hello, what can I do for you young miss” the rotund man asked, coming over to her.

“I was just wondering if you could help get me into Diagon?”

“Oh, of course” the man said, placing the glass he was polishing down on the counter, and walking out and around, meeting them by the door.

“Muggleborns?” the man asked kindly as he pushed open the door to a small brick alley, holding it open for Emma, Harry and Hermione to walk through.

“Oh, no” Emma said, “I’m a squib, can’t open the barrier myself and we don’t have a Floo.”

“Oh, of course” the man said, drawing a wand and using it to tap on several bricks of the wall opposite the door. “These two have some magic in them then?” he asked, smiling kindly toward Harry and Hermione.

“Indeed they do, too much for their own good in fact” Emma replied, chuckling at the memories of some particularly eventful bursts of accidental magic from the pair.

“I can imagine” the man said, as with a grinding of brick on brick, the wall began to fold out on itself, disappearing into the walls on either side. “Welcome, to Diagon Alley” he proudly said.

\-------------------------

“And remember to send a letter with Hedwig on Saturday” Emma said, pulling Harry and Hermione into a bone crushing hug. “I want to hear all about how you’re getting on and what classes you’re doing and all of it.”

“Okay mum” the two eleven year olds chorused while rolling their eyes.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry for smothering you. I’m just going to miss you both so much” she said, giving them both kisses.

“Oh, and say hello to that Hagrid for me” Emma said.

“We will,” Harry said with a wave.

After handing their larger luggage off to the men loading the bags and trunks into the end carriage, they boarded the train, with only a drawstring bag each, that held their school robes, as well as Hedwig who was perched comfortably in her cage, with Hermione holding on tightly to her own new pet, a ginger half-Kneazle, Crookshanks.

During their visit to Diagon Alley, Harry, for his birthday, had been allowed to get a pet from the magical pet shop, where he had ended up getting the gorgeous Snowy Owl, Hedwig. 

Unfortunately for Emma’s purse, Hermione had laid her eyes upon the squashed face cat who was lounging atop the shop counter, and instantly falling in love with the large ball of fur, hadn’t stopped in her pleading for him until Emma had caved. 

“This one’s empty” Harry said, gripping the handle of a compartment’s door and sliding it open, letting Hermione in first before following and closing it behind him.

“This is so exciting” Hermione nearly squeed in joy, practically vibrating in her seat.

“I know” Harry replied, a large smile on his face.

After a few minutes of talking, a knock at the door interrupted them.

The door slid open, allowing in a lanky boy with a mess of ginger hair atop his head.

“Is it alright if I sit here?” he asked nervously. “All the other compartments are full.”

“Yeah, sure” Harry said, waving a hand to the bench opposite himself, as Hermione moved from it to sit beside Harry.

“Thanks” the boy said gratefully. “I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Harry Potter.”

Ron suddenly froze, a look of shock crossing his face, before he seemed to snap out of it.

“Do you really have th-the…”

He couldn’t seem to be able to finish his sentence, only able to point at his forehead.

“Err, yeah” Harry replied awkwardly, scratching at the side of his face.

A cross look fell over Hermione’s face, but before she could reply to Ron’s rudeness, she was interrupted by the door once again sliding open.

“Well well, if it isn’t Weaselby” came a smug drawl. “And who might your new friends be? I’m guessing more blood traitors.”

Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to the door to find a thin boy standing there, his blonde hair slicked back, and his eyes moving back and forth between the three of them.

Behind him stood two boys, both much bigger than him, one tall and thin, and the other slightly shorter but twice as wide.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Ron asked, anger visibly lacing his voice as his eyes bored into the smaller boy’s.

“Just looking for a carriage that’s not filled with blood traitors and Mudbloods” Malfoy replied with a sneer. “I guess I’ll just have to keep looking.”

Ron shot up from his seat, but before he could do anything, a voice from the corridor cut him off.

“What was that Mr Malfoy?”

All of them looked to see a tall girl with long curly dark brown hair and piercingly blue eyes. She was wearing a set of Hogwarts robes, but where Harry and Hermione’s were completely bare, hers had a blue and gold trim, with her tie striped black, blue and gold. On her left breast was a blue triangle trimmed with a gold band, along with a golden eagle sitting in it’s centre. Above the blue and gold crest was a small dark blue badge, it too was rimmed with gold and was adorned with a gold eagle, but across the badge held a gold band, with the word ‘Prefect’ carved into it.

“I could have sworn I heard you use the most foul language,” she continued, her eyes boring into Malfoy’s now scared face. “You’re lucky you don’t yet belong to a house, otherwise you would have already lost it points. That being said, I will make sure to inform whoever your new head of house is of what you have said. Now go and find a compartment. If I hear you use such words again I will go straight to the deputy headmistress.” 

And with that said, she stepped to the side to allow Malfoy and the other two boys to quickly rush past her and through the door into the next carriage.

The girl harrumphed and shook her head in a way that reminded Harry so much of Emma and Hermione that he couldn’t help but allow a small smile, before she turned to look at the three of them.

“I’m so sorry about that, please let me know if he calls any of you that again and I’ll have him in detention before he can say Quidditch” the girl said, looking apologetically at them.

“Thank you” they said one after the other.

“Umm, excuse me?” Hermione asked nervously, “but what he said. What does it mean?”

The girl suddenly looked strained, before she seemed to steel herself.

“Muggleborns?” she asked.

Hermione nodded while Ron shook his head.

“Half-blood” Harry said. “But raised with muggles.”

“Well, ‘blood traitor’ is a term many of the nastier Pure-bloods use as an insult toward other Pure-bloods that tend to be much nicer toward muggles and muggleborns. As for the other word he said, again it’s a word some Pure-bloods use as an extremely offensive term for muggleborns and even some Half-bloods” she finished, looking between them.

“Oh, okay” Hermione said, slightly upset that she would be called such a thing.

“Again, please find and tell me if he’s horrible to you again. I’m Penelope by the way, but you can just call me Penny” and with that, she flashed them a beautiful smile and slid the door closed before wandering off back down the corridor.

“You know that guy?” Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Kind of” Ron said, scratching the back of his neck. “My dad’s the head of the misuse of muggle artefacts at the Ministry, so he gets invited to lots of Mistry events. Draco’s dad is friends with the Minister, and holds a seat on the Wizengamot, so he’s always at them too.”

“What’s the Wizengamot?” Hermione asked curiously, causing Harry to laugh.

“It’s wizarding Britain's courts and parliament” Ron replied, thinking back to how his dad had explained the muggle’s own version of government.

“They’re the same thing?” Hermione asked, slightly aghast at the thought.

“Yeah?” Ron replied, not quite understanding why she was upset.

“Your dad’s job sounds interesting” Harry butted in, hoping to cut Hermione off before she got herself into a tiz. “What does he do?”

“He basically goes around making sure that magicals aren’t doing anything to muggle things that they shouldn’t. Like he once had to confiscate this muggle vacuum cleaner from the Abbotts because Mrs Abbott had charmed it to clean their house but it became sentient and tried to kill their cat.”

At that all three burst into laughter at the mental image. 

They spent most of the rest of the journey with Ron telling Harry and Hermione stories of what his dad had encountered at work, as well as Hermione asking Ron more questions about the wizarding world in general.

At a point that the talking had died down, Ron decided to ask something that had been niggling at his mind.

“Err, Harry? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How did you end up getting raised by a Squib in the muggle world? Everyone says that you just kind of vanished after that night, but Dumbledore always just said that you were safe and not to worry.”

Harry breathed in a deep sigh. Emma had warned him that people would eventually ask about what had happened, with Ron saying himself that no one knew what happened.

“Hermione’s mum, she’s my Godmother” Harry started. “She grew up near my mum and was friends with her, and kept in contact with her when she went to Hogwarts, telling her all about the school and what she was learning and stuff. When my mum had me, my dad wanted to make one of his friends my Godfather, but my mum apparently didn’t approve of the thought of any of my dad’s friends raising me” Harry paused to laugh at the memory of Emma telling him some second-hand stories of James Potter and his friends.

“So they decided on Hermione’s mum to be my Godmother. Hermione was almost a year old and our mum’s had us together almost all the time so they thought that it would be a good idea. Apparently, the night they died, one of my dad’s friends, Sirius, was the first to arrive, and found me. This man called Hagrid, who works for Dumbledore, was the next to arrive. Dumbledore had told him to get me and take me to my aunt’s house, my mum’s sister, where I would be safe, something about a protective spell.”

“Sirius had argued, my mum apparently didn’t get on with my aunt, and she wouldn’t have wanted me there. They came to the compromise that Hagrid would take me to Hermione’s mum, who was my Godmother, and stay there with us until Dumbledore arrived, so that he could talk with her about it, as she was the one who had true say on the matter.”

“Anyway, to cut things short, she managed to convince Dumbledore that I should stay with her, and that I was safer there than with my aunt, who apparently hated all things magic.”

Harry finished with a sigh. He felt tired. He’d spent most of the time just listening to Hermione and Ron talking, and having to then talk so much about things he’d only been told a few times wore him out.

“Thanks for telling me,” Ron said with a genuine smile. “Hey, you guys want to play Exploding Snap?”

\-------------------------

“Thanks guys” Hermione said to Harry and Ron as she left the compartment, her plain robes neatly fit over her shirt and plain grey jumper.

The three first years had lost track of time due to having fun playing games and talking, not realising that they were nearing Hogwarts until a voice informed them of it over non-existing speakers.

Harry and Ron had been only too kind to leave the compartment and quickly change into their uniforms in the empty hall, giving Hermione the space and privacy of the compartment.

“Took you long enough” Ron replied with an over exaggerated roll of his eyes and a smirk, causing Hermione to huff and Harry to laugh.

They felt as the train began to slow, and quickly said goodbye to Crookshanks and Hedwig, who were to be left on the train along with all other pets and travel bags, in order to be taken up to the castle.

Ron poked fun at them for having to do this as he slipped his own pet, a battered looking rat, Scabbers, into an inside pocket of his robes.

“Laugh it up Weasley” Harry shot back, playfully shoving the slightly taller redhead. “Carry on and I’ll feed him to Crookshanks.”

The two boys laughed as they walked over to one of the carriage doors, as Hermione just huffed in annoyance and followed behind.

“It’s not Crook’s fault” she groaned, thinking back to when Ron had first pulled the rat out of his pocket to show his two new friends, with the cat in question making a dive for it.

\-------------------------

“Woooow” Harry and Hermione said as one.

The large group of first years led by Hagrid, had just come out from a narrow and enclosed path that led from Hogsmeade train station, and onto a small gravelly beach on the edge of a giant lake.

Ahead of them across the water sat an absolutely humongous castle, instantly taking the children’s breaths away as well as instilling them with much awe.

“Alrighty then” Hagrid boomed, clapping his bin lid sized hands together. “No more than four to a boat.”

He pointed to the shore where there sat a dozen small wooden boats with two bench seats in each.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly hurried to one so that they could sit together, where they were then joined by a small pudgy boy with dirty-blonde hair.

“Hey Neville” Ron said as the boy clambered in.

“Oh, hey Ron” the boy said back as he settled beside him.

“You two know each other?” Hermione asked, smiling kindly at the obviously nervous boy.

“Yeah, this is Neville Longbottom,” Ron said. “His gran works at the Ministry so I’ve seen him around at functions and stuff.”

“Nice to meet you Neville” Harry said, holding his hand out for the other boy to shake. “I’m Harry, this is Hermione.”

“Nice t-to meet you” Neville replied, hesitantly reaching out and shaking Harry’s hand, eyeing the appendage wearily as if it might strike him. 

“Forward!” Hagrid bellowed, and as one, all the boats bobbed forward and pushed off from the shore, sailing in the direction of the imposing castle.

\-------------------------

Harry breathed in a deep breath of nervousness as the newly introduced Professor McGonagall strode toward the towering double doors of Hogwarts’ Great Hall, causing them to open wide.

The thirty or so first years followed behind the tall woman garbed in emerald robes as she entered the hall and marched toward the long table that was set at the opposite end of the room, where sat maybe two dozen wizards and witches of varying ages.

Harry’s eyes couldn’t stop their whizzing back and forth until he stopped in front of the staff table, wanting to take in everything in the sprawling room that held hundreds of other students from all years.

“When I read out your name” McGonagall said, holding aloft a roll of parchment in one hand and an old pointed hat in the other. “You shall step forward and take a seat upon the stool” she signalled to a small wooden stool beside her. “I shall then place the hat upon your head and you shall then be sorted into a house.”

The older woman glanced to the roll of parchment, and clearing her throat called;

“Abbott, Hannah.”

A small girl with pixie-like features wearing her straw-blonde hair in twin pigtails cautiously stepped forward, before heaving in a breath and steadily walked forward, taking a seat upon the stool.

McGonagall lowered the hat upon her head, and with it barely touching her crown, a split in one side opened like a mouth with a voice calling out;

“Hufflepuff!”

The girl, Hannah, smiled shyly as one of the four tables that spanned the length of the hall burst into cheers and applause, while the other three clapped politely.

As McGonagall raised the hat back up, Hannah jumped to her feet and practically skipped to the table that had cheered the loudest, taking a seat.

Harry was slightly shocked when, just as Hannah sat upon the bench, her plain robes rippled like waves upon water, and a second later, she was wearing the same black robes with yellowy-brown trim that the rest of her table were.

“Bones, Susan!”

The sorting went on like this for several more minutes, with McGonagall calling a name, and a small first year nervously sitting upon the stool before the hat called out their new house. Until;

“Granger, Hermione!”

Hermione’s back straightened as she froze in worry and nervousness. Giving her hand a quick squeeze, Harry whispered to her.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

Hermione flashed him a small thankful smile before she turned and practically marched up to the stool.

After a couple minutes of her sitting upon the stool, Harry was beginning to get worried, as noone else had taken this long. Suddenly the crease in the hat split, and the voice called out;

“Gryffindor!”

The table of red and gold cheered and whooped as Hermione stood from the stool and walked over to it on wobbly legs. Though she quickly grinned at Harry as she passed.

After a few more minutes of waiting and fretting, McGonagall finally called out;

“Potter, Harry!”

A hush fell over the hall as Harry made his way up to the stool. He could practically feel the eyes boring into the back of his head, and he even noticed several of the staff in front of him sit up just a little straighter as he approached.

\----------

Hermione chewed on her nails as she stared up at Harry sat upon the stool, she realised that she herself had been up there for nearly three minutes, but at this point Harry must have been sitting there for nearly five, and with no sign from either him or the hat. 

Just as she was about to turn to the older dark skinned girl she had sat beside, to ask her if she new what was taking so long, the hat’s faux mouth cracked open, and as if it had a large grin yelled out;

“Gryffindor!”

Hermione jumped in her seat as the other students around her exploded with applause, cheers, whoops and general noise, though she couldn’t help giggling as the two boys sitting opposite her, who had introduced themselves as Fred and George, leapt up onto the bench they were sat upon and chanted;

“We got Potter! We got Potter!”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took a few weeks to write, and so you can expect the same for each chapter as I'm wanting this to be of better quality overall compared to all previous stories. Those that have read previous stories of mine might have noticed that all but one has disappeared from my page, that is because I have deleted them. I've come to hate them and what they represent, and so have basically wiped the slate clean, with this story being a new beginning. So from now on there will be no more quick successive posts of shitty chapters that are only a few hundred words in length, as, as I've said already, each chapter will more than likely take weeks to complete. 
> 
> For those here for smut, I'm sorry to say that you might not be seeing any any time soon. I've not got much of that planned till at least third year, so again sorry if that's what you're here for.
> 
> Again, those that have read previous stories of mine might have noticed some odd differences in the relationship tags compared to usual, those being the addition of Angelina and Penelope. That's mainly because I've recently re-watched all films, and after seeing both girls, realised that neither are in very much smut stories unless it is an extremely large harem story, or a story about Harry cucking those around him and steeling both girls from Fred (George?) and Percy. Which is pretty sad as they are both pretty cool and interesting characters that could be used in very interesting ways.
> 
> Sorry for all this rubbish, just wanted to explain things. I hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
